The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Fragaria, botanically known as Fragaria×ananassa ‘Verity’, and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Verity’. ‘Verity’ is a day-neutral strawberry primarily adapted to the climate and growing conditions of south eastern England and other regions of similar climate and day length.
The new cultivar was derived from an ongoing breeding program conducted by the Inventor at his farm in Kent, United Kingdom. ‘Verity’ arose from a controlled cross made by the Inventor in 2006 between the cultivar ‘Evita’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,091), as the female parent and an unnamed plant from the Inventors breeding program, designated as accession number ‘04AA21’ as the male parent. ‘Verity’, designated as accession number ‘06HN43’, was selected as a single unique plant in summer 2006 from amongst the seedlings that resulted from the above cross.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by rooting of stolons by the Inventor in Kent, United Kingdom in 2006. Asexual propagation by rooting of stolons has shown that the unique characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.